Feelings
by JK Willett
Summary: Hermione wont be fighting at Harry's side when the time comes. This is how Harry convinced Hermione to stay where it is safe. Set during book 5 (so ofcourse spoilers for that book)


A/N: A little scene I thought that could have happen in book five. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all. I wish I did though.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said walking into his room at Grimmauld Place. Harry sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Harry looked up at Hermione in shock; he hadn't known that Hermione would be coming back to Grimmauld Place for Christmas.  
  
"Yeah Hermione I'm fine" he told her watching his best friend shut the door behind her and walk towards him.  
  
"Why don't we try the truth this time Harry" Hermione said smirking, she knew that something was bothering him. What she didn't know was why he bothered to try and hide it from her.  
  
"Harry how long have we known each other. I'm your best friend Harry, you can tell me what ever you like. I'll support you in what ever you decide" Hermione told him climbing up onto the bed beside him. Hermione rested her chin on Harry's shoulder and smiled when Harry sighed realising that she had caught him out.  
  
"I know you are Hermione, it's just difficult," Harry said leaning his head onto hers.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter as long as you're getting those feelings out. You need to trust me Harry like I trust you, I trust you with me life" Hermione told him softly.  
  
Harry moved back and Hermione took this as a sign that he didn't like what she was saying. Harry moved so that he was half lying and half sitting against the headboard of the bed. Once he was settled he motioned for Hermione to sit beside him, which she instantly did. Manoeuvring so that his arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist, with her head resting on his shoulder again.  
  
"What is it with girls and cuddling?" Harry asked lightly causing Hermione to giggle and slap him playfully.  
  
"So you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours or are you going to make fun of me all day," Hermione asked playfully. Absentmindedly she started to play with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Just everything that's being going on with seeing Mr Weasley get attacked. It's almost scary that Voldemort can get into my head and make me see things about the people I care about. When I saw Mr Weasley getting attacked, it felt as though I was the snake, that I was the one attacking him. It scared me so much that I didn't want to go to sleep this morning. I kept thinking that if I went to sleep then I may see someone else I care about get hurt and I don't want to see that" Harry told her. There was something just in the way that he and Hermione were sitting made Harry feel a lot better emotionally then anything else. Just having her there with him calmed him down.  
  
"I'm scared that one day soon Voldemort may try to hurt your or Ron to get to me. I couldn't stand knowing that you were hurt because of me," Harry added softly. So softly that Hermione wasn't sure she heard him correctly.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves and when we fall you are always there for us"  
  
"Yes but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be put into that position," Harry argued.  
  
"Harry you are my best friend and I love you. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Whenever I'm sad you always make me laugh and you're always there for me," Hermione told him. When Harry went to turn his head away, Hermione reached up to grab his chin to make him look her in the eye.  
  
"And you had better accept it Harry because it's the truth, whether you like it or not" Hermione told him firmly.  
  
"I don't care if I am in danger by being close to you. Your friendship means the world to me. When it comes time for you to face Voldemort, I am going to be by your side" Hermione added.  
  
"Hermione no, your not going to be there. I won't let you it's too dangerous. Promise me that when that time comes you'll come back here or stay at Hogwarts. No Hermione just listen to me okay. I want you to be here so that I have some one to come back to. You are the closest person I have to family. I want to know that your safe and that I will be able to come home to you, my family" Harry explained. He shut his eyes as he admitted how he really felt about his best friend.  
  
Hermione stared at her best friend, not sure how to take her best friends admission. She was torn between wanting to be there by his side during the fighting and doing as he wished. Hermione knew he had a point, if he had someone to come home to it would make him more determined to come back alive.  
  
"Okay Harry I'll come back here when the fight begins on the condition that you promise you'll come home" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Thank you Hermione" Harry said equally as soft. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione, who in returned cuddled in closer and tightening her own hold on him.  
  
This was how Ron found the pair nearly an hour later, Hermione cuddled into Harry's side sound asleep and Harry watching her sleep.  
  
"Is there something that you want to tell me Harry?" Ron asked smirking, keeping his voice down as not to wake Hermione.  
  
"No there's not. Hermione and I were just talking. We agreed that when the fight starts that she will come back here where it safe rather then come with me" Harry whispered.  
  
"How the hell did you get her to agree to that?" Ron asked bewildered. He had expected Hermione to through a fit if they even suggested that she stay behind.  
  
"I told her the truth that she is my family and I want to be able to come home to family when it's all over. She agreed although I can tell she's not impressed with the idea" Harry said smiling.  
  
"Only you could get her to agree to that" Ron said smirking. 


End file.
